For a user of a mobile transceiver, a visited network (e.g., in a foreign country) may be motherland) of the mobile transceiver. In certain geographic areas, a mobile transceiver may have limited authorization (e.g., for a limited duration) or no authorization to operate in a roaming mode on the visited network via a first subscriber identity module. Accordingly, there is a need for the mobile transceiver to support an efficient transition from the first subscriber identity module to a second subscriber identity module, or to operate in accordance with applicable authorizations, regulations, or both.